


Dalla Luce Della Luna (By the Light of the Moon) - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/13525">Dalla Luce Della Luna (By the Light of the Moon)</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalla Luce Della Luna (By the Light of the Moon) - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2007 Undermistletoe Mystery Schmoop Week. Also a prompt response for myownghost, so hopefully some resemblance to portions of the 1987 movie, 'Moonstruck' may be detectable if you squint and tilt your head to the left. Many thanks to my beta jakrar, who's the absolute best. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Dalla Luce Della Luna (By the Light of the Moon)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13525)**


End file.
